


Stubborn But Cute

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby food, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exasperated Castiel, Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Patient Dean, Stubborn Baby, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas and Dean have an adorable baby boy who is just starting to try eating baby food.  Problem is, he has a stubborn streak, and Cas can't get him to eat anything.  Dean thinks he can, so he gives it a shot, using a trick his father used when he and his brother were babies.  They need to get their baby to eat his vegetables, and it's going to take a whole lot of patience on the part of his fathers if they're going to make it happen.  Cute adorable baby, stressed out Cas and patient Dean.  It's an experience they're never going to forget.





	Stubborn But Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 7. It's short but sweet and I hope you like it.

**Day 7- Airplane**

 

“Dean, he won’t eat.  I can’t get him to eat anything.  He hates green beans, squash, peas, even carrots.  What baby hates carrots?”  Cas looked up at his husband and Dean could see the frustration and how exasperated he was.  He sat down and turned Nicky’s highchair so it was facing him instead of Cas.  The pup looked at him with a huge, gummy smile, like he wasn’t frustrating his parents to no end.  His little hands flailed excitedly and he could see why Cas was so frustrated.  He picked up the jar of carrots and the baby spoon, the one Cas had bought specifically because it was plastic coated and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Nicky with a metal spoon, he didn’t even have any teeth yet.

 

“Listen here, mister, you’re making daddy mad.  You’re not getting any more oatmeal in your milk, it’s making you poop so your butt stinks and it spills out of your diapers.  Daddy says you have to eat your vegetables, so that’s what you’re going to do,”

 

Nicky seemed to think that was the funniest thing in the world as he smiled wider and smacked his hands on his tray, right in the vegetables he’d already spit out, sending them flying.  Dean flinched when a splash of peas nearly hit him in the eye.  He wiped it off his cheek and frowned.

 

“See if you can get him to eat, I’m getting a washcloth to clean up the mess he keeps making,”  Cas got up from the table and headed for the sink.  Dean spooned up a bit of the carrots but didn’t offer it yet.  He remembered something his dad used to do with his baby brother when they were little, and he’d probably done it for him too, he just couldn’t remember it.  He did remember it for Sam though. 

 

“You’re going to eat for me, mister.  I’m not letting you frustrate daddy anymore,”  His tone was soft as he chastised his son, and he knew Nicky had no idea what he was saying.  “Your vegetables are important.  Next month, daddy says you get to try applesauce and plums, but first you have to get used to your vegetables.  I’m not too happy about you getting to eat plums, cause that just sounds like more poop to me, but daddy says they’re good for you too.  Right now though, I just want you to be a good boy and eat this,”  He lifted the spoon in the air, waiting for Nicky to lock on it.  His blue eyes watched as his father began to move the spoon back and forth while making a whooshing sound.

 

“Honey, are you doing the airplane?”  Cas laughed.  Dean chuckled and nodded.

 

“Sure am.  If it works, that’s all the better,”  He made the spoon slip through the air a few more times until the baby squealed with delight.  Dean took that moment to put the spoonful of carrots in his son’s mouth.  Nicky looked surprised for a second, and Dean wondered if he was going to spit it out again, but to his surprise, and Cas’, he swallowed it.  Dean put a bit more of the pureed carrots on the spoon and did it again.  Nicky ate the next bite too, so he switched to the peas and kept doing it.  By the time he was done, the baby had eaten a bit of all of his vegetables and Cas was leaning back against the sink, watching them in awe.

 

“I can’t believe you got him to eat,”

 

“I remembered my dad doing that with Sammy when he was a baby.  As much as my brother loves his vegetables now, he couldn’t stand them as a baby.  Mom couldn’t get him to start eating baby food, so dad would make an airplane with the spoon and trick Sam into eating whatever he was trying to get in my brother’s mouth.  Dad got him to eat practically anything.  I thought it might work with Nicky.  You know us Winchesters, we’re stubborn,”

 

Cas was still laughing as he came to wipe the baby’s hands and face.  From there he took him out of the highchair and handed him to Dean so he could wipe the tray clean too.  Dean turned the baby around and held him up so his legs were dangling.  Nicky squealed and kicked them, his tiny feet barely making contact with Dean’s thighs.  It had his father smiling.  Dean cuddled his son to his chest and kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re papa’s good boy, I’m so proud of you sweetheart.  There are so many yummy vegetables for you to eat and if Daddy has his way, you’ll be a rabbit like him and your Uncle Sammy,”

 

“Oh shut up,”  Cas laughed and smacked his husband on the arm with the clean end of the washcloth as he headed back to the sink.  Dean grinned as he stood up. 

 

“I think little man needs his diaper changed, so that’s what we’re going to do, then it’s naptime,”

 

He got two steps towards the stairs before Nicky burped and his lunch came back up, all over his dad’s flannel.

 

“You have to be kidding me!”  He grimaced.  Looking at his son’s face, Nicky was smiling and trying to stick his hand in his mouth to suck on his fingers.  “Oh man, he needs a _bath_ now,”  Cas brought the washcloth back and wiped their son’s face and hands again before wiping at Dean’s shirt.

 

“It’s a work in progress.  At least you got something into him, I couldn’t even do that,”

 

“Lot of good it did me if he just puked it all back up,”  Dean complained.

 

“It’s just baby food.  At least he didn’t poop on _you_.  He had explosive diarrhea last night and I was covered in it.  Here, hand him over and I’ll give him a bath.  I think you need a shower,”  Cas took the baby and after planting a kiss on his husband’s cheek, headed upstairs.  Dean looked down at the orange and green mess on his flannel.  It clashed against the white, gray, and black plaid.  He’d worn the wrong one today.  It came with the territory of having children.  It wasn’t the first time he’d been puked on, and it wouldn’t be the last.  He shook his head as he took his flannel off and started up the stairs so he could put in a load of laundry.  To think, Cas wanted three more.  He really would have to stop wearing his good clothes around his babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. We're on to the next one!


End file.
